Noche de trabajo
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Asuka Jr. x Meimi x Manato]] .:: LEMON FUERTE::. Oneshot. Daichi descubre la identidad de St. Tail, y ésta le pide que guarde su secreto, pero de todos los chantajes que ella se imaginaba, ese nunca pasó por su mente.


**"NOCHE DE TRABAJO".**

Por: _**Maeda Ai** _

La lista es solo para que puedan seguir la historia adecuadamente, ya que utilizaré los nombres originales de los personajes, estos están comparados con los que se les asignó para Latinoamérica.

Mimi Cardona: Meimi Haneoka (Saint Tail)

Daniel Astro (Astro Jr.): Daichi Asuka (Asuka Jr.)

Rafael Santi: Manato Sawatari

Sara: Seira Mimori

* * *

**Más fuerte, más rápido, más...¡ Aaaaahhhhh! **. Meimi alcanzó su cuarto orgasmo; en ese momento recordó lo que había pasado, y las razones y circunstancias que la llevaron ahí...

* * *

Las clases en el aula 2ª, del instituto Saint Paula, eran más o menos normales, lo único que faltaba era un mensaje de Saint Tail, y este no se hizo falta...

Daichi, tomaba apuntes sobre lo que la hermana escribía en el pizarron; el se equivoco y comenzó a borrar con su goma, conforme eliminaba los errores de su libreta, comenzaron a distinguirse frases que el no había escrito...

_Te reto...Mañana por la noche iré a Shiosu, para recuperar el trofeo del campeonato de voleibol que pertenece a la escuela Saint Paula._

_St. Tail_

**Pero que...y ahora que demonios trama; robar un simple trofeo. A veces pienso que intentar arrestarla es una perdida de tiempo.**

Asuka tuvo cuidado esta vez y no dejo que nadie viera el mensaje de la niña.

Más tarde regresaba a su casa; iba pensando en que esta vez no valdría la pena intentar atraparla, por esa razón, decidió intentarlo el solo... no tendría caso movilizar a la policía por un simple trofeo.

Al siguiente día, por la noche, el se encontraba esperándola en la secundaria Shiosu, esta vez, sin compañía.

Saint Tail se acercaba a su destino. Recordó las instrucciones de Seira para esta "misión".

**´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´**

**Meimi...hoy vino a verme Naomi Teno, líder del equipo de voleibol femenil de nuestra escuela; al parecer el trofeo que ganaron el mes pasado, fue robado por el equipo de la secundaría Shiosu. Las chicas del equipo están disgustadas y no están dispuestas a seguir compitiendo sin el susodicho trofeo...Meimi, Saint Tail debe ir por él**

**Considéralo hecho **

Una corta conversación, que la chica ladrona recordaba. Ahora lo importante era recuperar el objeto y terminar ya de una vez.

**´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´**

La chica se poso en la azotea de aquella escuela; estaba extrañada de que no hubiera vigilancia, siempre la había cuando sabían que ella robaría algo¿Por qué ahora no?.

Entró sigilosamente a la institución, se dirigió a los vestidores... y ahí estaba, la pieza que venia a buscar. Sin vigilancia y sin nadie que supiera que estaba ahí, eso fue fácil.

**Supongo que ya se cansó de este juego **. Dijo ella en voz alta.

**Jamás me cansaré...por que para mi esto no es un juego Saint Tail.**

La ladrona se giro para ver al dueño de la voz que escucho. Al menos vino el.

**Asuka Jr **. Dijo impresionada.

El chico estaba frente a ella, a muy poca distancia, por lo que pudo distinguir sus facciones y saber quien era.

**Meimi?... Meimi Haneoka, tu, entonces; ¿tu eres Saint Tail? **. Preguntó Daichi, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

Meimi estaba atónita, estaba tan decepcionada de no haberlo encontrado al llegar, que se encontraba cien porciento convencida de que el no asistiría; por ello bajó la guardia...ahora ese error le había costado caro, y el detective la habia descubierto.

**Por favor no, no...**

**¿No que?... Me sorprende, mi propia compañera de clases .**

**No lo digas...a nadie **. Suplicó ella, aun sabiendo que sus peticiones no serían aceptadas.

**Que bajo has caído, suplicarme no servirá de nada .**

**Por favor, no menciones esto...yo, yo ha, haré lo que quieras, lo que sea en verdad .**

Ese chantaje le pareció interesante a Asuka Jr. ¿Por qué, por que para el era un alivio descubrir que las dos chicas que lo traían loco, eran la misma persona.

**Daichi, por favor...aun no quiero que me arrestes, aun tengo muchos asuntos pendientes .**

**Estas dispuesta a hacer lo que sea .**

**Si **

**Muy bien, entonces...quiero tu cuerpo .**

**Qué?...**

**Si, tu cuerpo, hacerlo mío .**

Y de todas las peticiones que ella se imaginaba que le haría, esa nunca paso por su mente.

**Yo no, no, no puedo.**

**Tu lo dijiste...¿Qué harás? .**

La ladrona guardó silencio por un momento, para después decirle cual era su decisión.

**Muy, muy bien, a...acepto; pero como se que cumplirás tu parte del trato .**

**Tienes mi palabra .**

**Tu palabra no me sirve de nada .**

**Tendrás que tomar el riesgo .**

Meimi no dijo nada. Por otra parte, Daichi Asuka comenzó a acercarse a ella; parece que la petición que le hizo era de cumplimiento inmediato.

Asuka desabrocho el "traje de trabajo" de la chica y, para su sorpresa, ella no llevaba ropa interior, por lo cual abrió sus ojos a todo lo que pudo al dejar caer la ropa de la muchacha.

Ella solo tenía 14 años, pero le encantaba su figura, por eso le pidió semejante cosa.

Daichi le había pedido a la chica que introduciera su miembro en su boca, así lo hizo ella y permanecieron así al rededor de 15 minutos.

Asuka Jr. Ya gemía de placer y había planeado dejar las cosas hasta ahí; hasta el momento en que escuchó a Meimi decir...

**Eh; ¿Qué pasa, quien eres? **. Pregunto la chiquilla al sentir otro pene acercándose a su ano.

**¡Manato! **. Dijeron tanto Daichi como Meimi al unísono, impresionados de ver a su compañero de clases ahí, al parecer, dispuesto a participar en su juego.

Ese momento fue bastante embarazoso. Lo más probable es que como Sawatari era miembro del periódico escolar, el les hubiera tomado una fotografía comprometedora o algo por el estilo, y ellos sin siquiera darse cuenta.

**Vamos chicos, si participo en esto, a cambio les prometo no decir ni una sola palabra **. Les propuso el recién llegado, sin vergüenza alguna.

Los otros jóvenes no dijeron nada, lo que significaba que el juego que antes era de dos personas, ahora era de tres.

Las reglas del juego habían cambiado y, ahora Meimi Haneoka se dedicaba a degustar el miembro de Manato Sawatari, mientras Daichi Asuka mantenía un ritmo paciente de entrada y salida por detrás de la chica.

**Muy bien Haneoka, sigue así, que tu lengua y tus labios me están haciendo llegar al cielo **. Decía Manato mientras entrecerraba los ojos y esperaba que su momento máximo de excitación llegase.

Asuka Jr. No estaba en la misma situación, a él le faltaba un poco más para poder disfrutar del verdadero placer, y se dispuso a acelerar el ritmo al saber que el otro chico estaba cerca del orgasmo; se sentía celoso de no ser el primero en alcanzarlo.

**Daichi, me estas lastimando **. Le dijo la chica como pudo, pues tenía el pene de Manato en el interior de su boca.

**Lo siento, pero estoy desesperado y ya quiero alcanzar el orgasmo .**

Aunque Asuka se apresuró todo lo que pudo, Manato fue el primero de los tres chicos en alcanzar el orgasmo. En ese momento comenzó a eyacular en la boca de Meimi, la cual probó lo que pudo de aquel liquido, que no fue mucho, ya que Sawatari retiro su miembro y dejo que el semen que salía de el cayera sobre el piso; y es que a él no le gustaba llenar las gargantas de las chicas de semen, prefería llenar sus vaginas.

Esto no le pareció a Haneoka, quien se limitó a decir: **¡Que desperdicio! **, al ver todo el liquido que caía al suelo y que bien pudo haber estado en su garganta.

Pasaron 20 minutos, y Manato estaba recuperando su necesidad sexual, mientras que Daichi terminaba de alcanzar su ya deseado orgasmo.

**¿Por qué estas aquí Sawatari? **. Preguntó Asuka Jr.

**Ja...vi el mensaje que ella te dejo, fuiste muy descuidado al dejar la libreta fuera de tu portafolios durante el descanso; sabes como soy, no resistí la curiosidad. Así fue como me enteré de que ambos vendrían, pero nunca me espere este espectáculo. .** Le explico Manato sin siquiera un poco de vergüenza.

Y volvieron a las andadas. Daichi introdujo su pene en la vagina de Meimi, al mismo tiempo que Manato introducía el suyo en el ano de la chica.

Los muchachos la penetraban al mismo tiempo; los tres permanecían de pie; ambos chicos le daban con todo a su deseada Haneoka.

El esperado placer comenzaba a llegar a los cuerpos de los muchachos, por lo que no pudieron mantenerse de pie, así que se dejaron caer al suelo; Manato sobre Meimi y esta sobre Daichi.

Comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente; habían logrado una coordinación de movimiento que hacia que el trío gozara casi lo mismo, uno y otro.

Haneoka por su puesto era quien después de todo gozaba más, y como no, si estaba siendo penetrada por dos penes de tamaño considerable.

Las embestidas que Sawatari le daba a la chica hacían que sus pechos se movieran rítmicamente; ritmo que fue interrumpido por los labios de Asuma Jr.; quien los besaba y degustaba con desesperación.

Manato deslizo sus manos por el cuerpo de Meimi, parecía que las dirigía a la vagina de la chica, pero esta estaba ocupada por el miembro de Asuka, por lo que mejor las utilizo para estimular el clítoris de la muchacha; acto que hizo que Haneoka dejara de reprimir gemidos de dulce y excitante agonía.

Tanto Manato como Daichi, le habían enterrado toda su hombría a Meimi en sus cavidades.

El ritmo se aceleraba y cada vez se sentía más calor en el ambiente; el sudar hacia a los cuerpos más sensuales.

Daichi besó a Meimi en los labios, mientras sujetaba su rostro con sus manos; de toda la locura de la noche, por fin nació la ternura.

Asuka no besaba con desesperación, lo hacia lentamente y con gran calma. Pero la insistencia del cuerpo reemplazo la ternura, y la pasión se encendió...un orgasmo estaba cerca y los gemidos algo bajos, con el volumen incrementándose, además de algo roncos, indicaban que así era.

Haneoka separo sus labios de los de Asuka Jr y...

**Más fuerte, más rápido, más...¡Aaaaaaah! **. El orgasmo llego y se estaba prolongando; el dolor y placer que Meimi experimentaba la hizo dedicarse a gozarlo todo e ignorar todo lo que había pasado.

Los torrentes de semen recorrían tanto la vagina como el ano de la chica; sentía como si la quemaran por dentro, sin embargo estaba satisfecha y feliz. ¿Qué más podría pedir?...

En ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta de los vestidores e ingreso al lugar. Se trataba de un estudiante de la escuela Shiosu.

El muchacho no se esperaba ver semejante espectáculo; curveo los labios y cerró la puerta tras de si...

Parece que la noche va a ser muy larga...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le agradezco a Priss, por facilitarme los nombres originales.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Es material de "Fallen Angel" y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

IVY & PRISS.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

Ladama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


End file.
